GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY 23
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han and Ben are going to see Chewbacca


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 23

The Later Adventures of Han Solo

"I'm ready Dad." Ben Solo yelled as he walked into the sunny common room of the Solo's

apartment, dragging a backpack that was nearly big as himself.

"What do you _have_ in that?" His mother asked, lifting it from him and placing it on

a dining table chair. "It's heavy."

"Some clothes, books, my Ookie bear, my puzzle orb and toys." Ben replied seriously.

"I don't think you need all that for a two solar day trip." Leia told him. "And you'll wear

something else besides that Jedi tunic you have on."

"But, Mom, I need all that stuff and I _have_ to wear my tunic and light saber. I'll need to help

Dad if any pirates or mean people kidnap us."

Leia smiled. "I think your Dad can take care of himself….and you…. and there will be none

of those problems on your trip."

Ben sighed and looked around the room. "Where _is_ Dad?"

"He went to see your Uncle Luke." Leia replied, silently hoping Han didn't bring up 'Jedi'

in their conversation. "Let's go…" She prompted, after lightening the backpack of a few toys and books. "..get you into some traveling clothes." She pushed Ben toward his room.

"Time to go." Han called as he entered their apartment.

Ben came running.. with his mother following carrying the lightened backpack. Jumping into his father's arms, Ben said seriously. "If you get killed, it will be mom's fault."

Han smiled, hefting his son on one arm. "Why is that?"

"I can't wear my Jedi tunic and light saber to protect you." Leia pursed her lips wondering what

Han's reaction would be.

"A good blaster is all you need for protection." Han said, his smiling demeanor unchanging.

"Give me a kiss good-by." Leia requested. "Have a nice time and obey everything your father tells you."

"I will." Ben promised as he stretched forward in Han's arms to kiss his mother.

"Do I get a kiss good-by?" Han teased.

"Go ahead, mom…I'll close my eyes." Ben squenched up his eyes so tightly his nose wrinkled.

Han and Leia both laughed, then exchanged a warm, sweet, meaningful kiss.

"Are you done yet?" Ben asked, eyes still closed. Leia just shook her head.

"Don't worry about us." Han assured her. "We'll be fine and time alone will let you

catch up on your work." Leia nodded as she closed the door behind her two 'men'.

"Here we are." Han said to his son as they walked through the bays, approaching the _Falcon._

"Is this your ship, Dad?"

Han nodded as he slapped the hatchway open; waiting for the hydraulic ramp to drop. "The last time you were aboard, you were just a baby. We came to live here so mom could help set up the new government."

Han took the backpack from Ben, hiked it over his shoulder and guided his son into the ship.

"Wow! Dad!" Ben exclaimed looking up and down the corridor.

"I feel the same way, son." Han said, closing the hatchway. "Let's stow your gear and head to the cockpit."

"Do you know what all those buttons do?" Ben asked as Han strapped him into the co-pilot's seat.

"Sure do."

"Can I help you fly?

"We'll see." Han took his seat and began the start-up sequence. The _Falcon's_ engines thrummed a low hum and began to vibrate, shaking Ben in his seat. Han gave him a reassuring smile "She's powerful." He told him.

Han flipped on the screen and began feeding information into the navi-puter, as the engines

continued to increase power . Ben watched, fascinated by the lights, indicators, buzzes and dings, as his dad pulled levers, turned switches and punched in numbers. The _Falcon_ at full power, Han said to his son, "Put your hand on the control." The boy placed his hand and Han put his over Ben's. "Ready?" Han asked.

With a big smile, Ben nodded.

Guiding Ben's hand and slowly pulling back, the ship rose…with a turn of the control, they

arced and flew out of the bays. With another pull, the ship rose.. higher and higher….faster

and faster… soon…into the star studded blackness of space."

"Look at those stars!" Ben exclaimed looking out the viewport, then turned and saw the planet they left.

"Where are we going?"

"To Kashyyyk. Where Chewie lives." Han responded, still adjusting some readings.

"Chewie?"

"Chewbacca. We worked together. He's been my partner for years." Han looked over at his son. " You were just a baby when he saw you. You'll like him. He's a Wookiee."

"What's a Wookiee?"

Han took a deep breath. His son was full of questions. "He's a species. You've seen other species from other planets and star systems at home." Han pointed to his chest in explanation. "Just like I'm Corellian and your mother is Alderanni."

"So what does that make me?" Ben asked.

Han smiled. "You're half Corellian and half Alderanni… and too inquisitive."

So… you want to fly the _Falcon?_ "

"Sure do!" Ben responded enthusiastically.

Han flipped several switches to shut off the co-pilots' controls, then switched his own

side to auto-control. "Go to it."

Ben's eyes lit with excitement as he pushed buttons and flipped toggles. Han sat, with his own hands in his lap, enjoying watching his son 'fly' the ship.

After a while, Han pointed to a colorful spiral nebula just left of the cockpit viewport.

"Wow!" Ben leaned forward to get a better look.

"Let me show you something better than that." Han said, cancelling the auto pilot and working coordinates for a hyper-jump. "Sit back and hold on."

With that, Han pulled the control; the stars elongated and streaked past them.

"Great! Dad!." Ben crowed, bouncing in his seat.

"So, you think you'd like to be a pilot rather than a Jedi?" Han asked, smiling.

Ben turned and looked at his Dad… then after a moment, asked seriously, "Why can't I be both?"

The question hung in the air between father and son.

The approach bell sounded from the cockpit just as Han and Ben were finishing a meal.

"We're coming up on Kashyyyk." Han took their disposable plates to the galley while Ben

ran to the cockpit and jumped into the seat.

Han again secured Ben in the chair, then settling in his own, maneuvered the controls to bring them out of hyperspace; the stars streaking past in a wondrous display before the ship regulated down to atmospheric speed.

"Is that where we're going?" Ben asked, "That green planet?"

"Yeah, that's Kashyyyk….a jungle planet." Han said, continuing to adjust controls.

"That's where Chewie lives?"

Han nodded, taking the _Falcon_ through the atmosphere, arcing while setting the coordinates for the place he landed when he took the Wookiee home from their 'legal' hauling jobs.

"Look at all the trees!" Ben exclaimed. "I haven't seen that many trees in my whole life! There's just a few trees in the park mom takes me to."

"Wookiees live in the trees." Han told him. "Look down there when we get closer, you'll

see huts built in the branches."

Ben leaned across the control board to get a good look. "I see one!"

Spotting the ground landing area, Han thought he saw Chewbacca waiting near the trees. Slowing, He deftly settled the ship; powering down to 'idle'.

"We going out there?" Ben asked.

"I don't think we'll need to." Han answered hitting the hatchway opening from the console.

He unbuckled Ben's safety belt; the boy making his way down the corridor to the hatchway, then with a yell, quickly ran back, hiding behind Han's legs.

"Dad! It's gonna get us! See, I told you I needed my light saber!"

Han laughed as Chewbacca came into view around the curved corridor.

"This is Chewbacca, Ben. No need to be scared. I told you he was a Wookiee."

Ben peeped out behind his dad's legs…. "You didn't tell me he was so big and furry."

The tall Wookiee bowed down on one knee not far from Ben and gave a soft growl.

"He said 'hello'." Han told his son.

Ben came out into full view, looking up at his Dad. "You understood what he said?"

"Sure…we talk to each other. I know what he's saying and he knows what I'm saying."

"How did you learn to talk Wookiee?" Ben asked.

"I learned when Chewbacca and his family took care of me once. I'll tell you the story sometime." *

"Don't forget." Ben prompted.

Still on one knee, Chewbacca asked Ben. ("Tell me some about yourself, Han's son.")

After Han translated, Ben answered. " I'm six years old. I am going to be a Jedi, I like some of school, Dad's Corellian, Mom's Alderanni and I'm….. Inquisitive!"

* From my fan fiction story: BY ANOTHER NAME. (posted on this site- Saga)

MORE TO COME…Jan. 26, 2018


End file.
